monsterislandbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Jaguar
"''Don't F**ck With The Jaguar!"'' Jet Jaguar is a charcter from monster island buddies. 'Personality' Jet Jaguar is a very happy-go-lucky robot and the most positive of the Monster Island Buddies Trio (or quadrio if you count Gorosaurus). 'Early life' Jet Jagaur has been freinds with Rodan and Godzilla ever since when they were babies, he was first used as a birthday robot for Godzilla, but with the help of Godzilla's step-sister, Biollante, was able to help Jet gain free will 'Monster Island Buddies' Jet Jaguar first appeared in the first episode of Monster Island Buddies, greeting the day before getting yelled at by Rodan who flew off afterwards, Jet then offered Godzilla muffins, but they had nuts in them, which Godzilla is allergic to. After going to Vegas and marrying Hedorah, he accidentally exposes King Ghidorah as a cheater, and Mothra breaks up with King Ghidorah. Because of thus he threatens to kill Jet, Rodan, and Godzilla. The day before the fight Ghidorah dismantles Jet, making him miss the fight, and having Mecha Godzilla forced to send him into default mode to save his life. After Jet sees Mecha King Ghidorah he regains his memories. After Rodan's sacrifice, he goes searching for the one responsible for his friend's death. He fights Megaton who tells him About the mysterious Monster X. Jet goes to the desert where he finds Alien X who takes him to Monster X, he explains how he is not responsible for Rodan's death, but that he believes Destroyah is the one responsible. He, Godzilla, and Rodan destroy Destroyah. But they find out Monster X is actually Keizer Ghidorah who is trying to take over the earth. After defeating Keizer and the monsters start to finally relax, Jet feels lonely since he hasn't been in a relationship in a while, he goes to the beach and finds M.O.G.U.E.R.A., a fellow robot, Jet quickly falls in love with her, but she betrays him, as she was paid to do so by Godzilla's father, but after Jet confronts her along with Baragon she tells him she truly enjoyed spending time with Jet, and made up, during the truce party where Godzilla's family attacks, and SpaceGodzilla was attacking Jet,M.O.G.U.E.R.A. helps fight SpaceGodzilla, but ultimately dies, Jet defeats SpaceGodzilla and fixes her, and they start a real romantic relationship. Jet and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. help fight in the great war and them alongside all the other Monster Island Buddies win the war. Death and Revival One night Jet Jagauar was in a parking lot when he heard King Ghidorah's cry, seeing no one was around he contiued to walk until King Ghidorah stepped in ambushed and dismantled him. Godzilla and Rodan found the body and took it to Mechagodzilla's lab, Mechagodzilla was able to repair Jet Jaguar, but he was back to the his default settings of singing birthday songs. he finally returned to his former self when he saw King Ghidorah and remembered how he killed him. Revenge After seeing Mecha King Ghidorah Jet Jaguar's memory was repaired Jet Jaguar met up with Godzilla ,a future version of himself who was later revealed to be a evil Mechagodzilla, Gamera, Mechagodzilla with a time antenna and half of the fantastic four the thing and mr fantastic the seven of them were are able to save Minya Mortha anguruis and rodan but the robotic half of mecha king ghidorah took over flew into the air to crash into monster island to cause a nuclear exploitation via a nuclar bomb inside of him, but Rodan flew up and hit Mecha King Ghidorah sacrificing himself to save Monster Island and everyone on it. the bad monsters had fled but Jet sworn revenge on all the evil monsters, claiming they were the cause of Rodan's death. Jet found Megalon, where Megalon had told Jet that there was a Monster in the desert called Monster X.He went to the desert and confronted Alien X, who took him to Alien X, who told him it was Destroyah who was responsible for Rodan's death, Jet found out Rodan is alive, and together they defeated Destroyah and Jet's revenge plot was over Category:Monster Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Monster Island Buddies Category:Characters Category:Has Died Category:Friends